Obsessed
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: MainlyJEMMA, SomeMALEMMA(3). When Snake feels bad and takes Alex in, Emma & Manny find themselves bonding rather closely and even sexually with her and another. But lust can turn deadly when one of them becomes obsessed, making them realise it was just a game, and the ones they really love are now a target., and Emma faces the fact Jay might be one of those people to her.
1. The Greenpeace, The Slut & The Lesbian

OBSESSION

SomeMALEMMA(3).But Mainly Jemma, Cranny. When Snake feels bad and takes Alex in, Emma & Manny find themselves bonding rather closely and even sexually with her and another. But lust can turn deadly when someone becomes obsessed, making them realise it was just a game, and the ones they really love are now a target.

**THIS IS SET THE START OF SEASON 5. Emma doesn't meet Peter, Manny is still single too, and Alex didn't become a stripper or do anything with Paige yet..or ever, in my story. OK READ! Manny did move in but because her Dad was just mean to her, there was no sextape.**

"Alex?" Emma's big brown eyes burned into the taller girls same colored eyes until she glared back at Snake, "You're letting Alex move in with us!?"

How could Snake do this? Let her greatest enemy other than Jay Hogart come and live with them?! Emma was finally just starting to get better after all the drama then this happens?

But Snake couldn't help it, he had heard about Alex's bad life style and when her friends Marco and Paige came to him for help, he heard the house was abusive too...so took the chance to take Alex in..at least until she got on her feet and graduated

He really didn't think it'd be that bad!

Alex rolled her eyes and went to walk out of the Nelson/Simpson household until Snake grabbed her back and nodded, "Yes, Emma, I am." he said boldy.

Spike nodding from the kitchen table at her daughter and looked to Manny, "And there will be no judging." she looked at Emma again, "I didn't raise you like that."

Emma went to fight against that, "She's the one who bullies-"

"Emma Nelson." Spike said once more and Emma shut her mouth and crossed her arms.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Emma exclaimed, now in her bedroom with Manny, both girls pacing back and forth as some random movers were bringing in Alex's stuff the next day.

Manny sat on her bed with a snicker, "It's definatly coo coo banana's" she watched as men brought it Alex's matress. And sharing a room?

So not fair!

Emma shook her head, and tried to breath, "I get her home life is terrible, but Snake _really_ had to let her move in _here_?"

"As if I wasn't much of a hastle." joked Manny, since she also lived there because of not getting along with her father who liked to put her down, and her mother never helped.

"We need to go out." Emma insisted, "I'm never one to say this, but I could use a drink!" the blonde grabbed her best friends hand and Manny laughed, following after.

Jimmy Brookes was having a party, and Emma and Manny squished through the people towards Spinner.

"Hey Sticks." joked Manny, calling him by the old nickname she gave him as he smiled and Darcy waved to them, holding his hand.

Emma went straight for the beer.

"woah, Nelson, is that you in there?" joked Spinner, watching the blonde gulp a drink down.

Manny explained for her, "Alex moved in.."

"Alex?" Spinner said in shock, looking around the party and back at her, "Like, Alex Alex?"

"Like bully everyone Alex?" Darcy chimed in.

Emma caught her breath after putting the empty beer cup down and nodded, "yup,that Alex."

"Damn." laughed Spinner, "How'd that happen?"

"Mr.S was playing hero." Manny said.

"Let's stop talking about it, and just have fun." Emma begged, until she saw someone coming through the crowd.

Jay Hogart.

"Ohhh hey buddy." smirked Spinner, looking between Jay and Emma knowing this was awkward right now.

"Sup _buddy_." Jay taunted Spinner back, glancing twice at Emma and shocked to see her here.

"Lets go dance." Manny groaned to Emma, she didn't want more to worry about tonight.

Darcy, since being newish, looked between the situation and wondering what was going on.

Emma nodded, "That could be fun." she went to follow Manny to the dance area where music blasted.

"Fun? As if you know _that _meaning." taunted Jay lowly, sipping his bottle of beer.

Manny shut her eyes and stopped walking, knowing Emma had turned to glare

"And you must be the master of it right?" Emma shot back at him, squinting her eyes from glaring so hard. She hadn't seen him the rest of last year since expelled or the summer, ofcourse tonight he had to show his smug ugly..kinda cute face.

Jay just turned back to her and winked playfully "You should know, Greenpeace."

Emma went to open her mouth and he smirked seeing her going bright red and she was ready to send one his way but Manny put her hand on her mouth.

"Let's go! Ignore him." Manny begged Emma, pulling her hand.

Jay sipped his beer beside Spinner who laughed a bit and the music blasted so hard the floor was viberating, as Spinner was talking Jay let his eyes wonder to Emma who was now dancing happily with Manny.

His face softened a bit and he smirked, seeing her have fun no matter what, cause she could always handle him.. she was being her ditzy self with her best friend. She hasn't changed a bit, to his liking.

Her blonde curls bounced as she and Manny danced together and ignored the boys who tried, and Emma couldn't help but glance his direction as well.

It was getting late yet the part was still happening, and Emma went to grab a water to bump into someone.

Alex. She stood with some girl who wasn't from Degrassi, she had long blonde hair that Emma was sure was fake extensions, but rocked it at least and was pretty.

Emma didn't know if it was the booze or just her sweet self, she decided to apologize for her earlier behavior.

"I'm sorry for this morning." she told the girl who would now be living with her.

Alex snickered, digging her pockets into her jeans, "Don't be, things are going to be the same, I hate you, you hate me." she grabbed the girls hands, "Lets get out of here babe." she shot Emma one more icy look and left.

Manny had just come up from behind Emma who tilted her head curiously watching the two girls leave the party together and mouthed 'babe' in confusement.

"What's up?" Manny asked, seeing Alex just leave.

Emma laughed slightly, "I think Alex is gay." she admitted.

There was clapping heard behind them and they turned to Jay who looked ever so sarastic about it. Emma rolled her eyes.

Manny was amused thought and was sure Jay would know, "Is she!?" I mean, Manny was a wild girl, she was known for that repuation and she's kissed a girl once or twice at parties but never dated one..nor thought Alex would.

"Actually, not the shocking anymore." Emma admitted but decided to joke and blame it on Jay, "I mean, look who she's been with."

"You next to go then, Nelson?" Jay taunted, and Emma shot him a look, he just snickered but stayed grinning while looking at her.

Emma went a bit red, he was staring at her.. giving her that look he use to. No, no, no! Not going through this again! He was bad news.

"Let's go home." Emma begged Manny now.

Jay blinked and then scratched the back of his neck, shit. Was he staring too long again? Did she catch him? Fuck. he couldn't help it, Emma's innocence still turned him on, and the way she carried herself was so attractive..let alone she herself was attractive, hot..beautiful.

"You guys want a ride?" came another voice as Craig Mannings was passing with Ellie.

Ellie even gave a look and crossed her arms. She had been crushing on Craig since Ashley left him high and dry and here he was, trying to go back to Slutty Manny Santos.

Manny instantly kept her eyes off of him and Emma caught that to give her old friend a look, "Oh..no thanks Craig." she insisted but understood it was too much for Manny.

She never knew if Manny was over him, probably not, I mean, he did knock her up, break her heart, and seemed he was still into her too.

Craig sadly watched Manny avoid him like the plague and pressed on, "You sure?" he asked them, mostly Manny, "We live near another.."

"Girls said their fine, Craig." Ellie insisted, trying to make him leave with her and Jay caught that, chuckling at how fast this girl moved on from his buddy Sean.

Manny's heart was breaking more and more the longer Craig stood there, until Jay finally spoke up.

"They got a ride."

Emma blinked and looked up to catch Jay's look, they shared a moment til Emma sighed and nodded looking at Craig. The things she did for Manny! Like having to face her history now instead of her.

Craig looked shocked Emma was _letting _Jay drive them home, but nodded and looked once more at Manny before leaving with a happy Ellie.

When the three stepped out of the party house, Alex was kissing her .. girl friend? And Manny, Jay and Emma all nodded at another, oh alright, so it was true. Alex was gay.

Jay sighed, as if use to this, and asked his ex, "You need a ride Alex?"

Alex pulled away from the girl and took in the freak scene of her ex with Emma and Santos... yet, she was going the same way. She gave Rachel another quick kiss before nodding and followed them to the car.

"So your.."

"Shut up." Alex snapped warningly at Manny who just giggled, putting her hands up and nodded.


	2. Don't Knock It Til You Try It

Emma had just gotten out of the shower and as she put a towel around her body she heard some muffled sounds like talking.

Everyone was getting ready for school in the house, and Emma couldn't believe her ears. Were Manny and Alex actually TALKING!?

Emma came out to see Alex even going through Manny's clothes.

"I doubt you have an ass..but you can borrow these pants." Manny insisted, tossing Alex a pair of jeans who snorted but nodded, chewing on her gum and undid her pants, "woah!" Manny teased Alex, grabbing her wrists.

"What?" Alex asked, giving the sausy brunette girl a look and sized her up and down.

Manny smirked, "Alex, just cause you're into, doesn't mean I want to see _you_ naked." she taunted, flipping her long hair over her shoulder.

Alex watched Manny go back to her dresser and laughed a bit, shaking her head, "I'd watch it Slutos." she warned.

"You gonna wear the pants or not?" Manny challanged, looking over her shoulder to Alex who ended up smirking and nodding so pierced her mouth closed to show she'd shut up.

Alex turned and then noticed Emma in the room, and now her playful mood was gone as she glared, "What?" she snapped.

Manny turned by that tone of voice and saw Emma, "Em, good or no!?" Manny asked, showing off her outfit for a new day of school.

Emma just shifted her eyes between Manny and Alex and just slowly nodded at Manny before walking to her dresser to find clothes.

Alex landed on her own bed and read a magazine, but her eyes slowly trailed to Emma, watching the blonde with damp hair and only a towel wrapped around her chest tightly, going through her clothes.

Alex looked amused as she saw some black lacey bra and panties in that drawer.

"Come on girls!" called Snake.

Emma shut her locker as Manny walked down the hall way with her, "Are you mad at me or something?" Manny had to ask, shes been quiet and stubborn all morning.

Emma shook her head til Manny nudged her.

Emma fussed up, "I just don't get it, are you like...friends with her now?"

"Em, we aren't enemies like you guys are, but I totally get why you can be annoyed with her sometimes." she insisted, "It's Alex."

"As long as you don't forget about me." mumbled Emma until Manny launched onto her.

"How could I ever!?" she kissed Emma's cheek and then went off to her class when Emma laughed and waved her off.

"Did you do your homework!?" Jt asked, jumping to the side of Emma right before she walked into class.

"Course I did..did you? Is the question." Emma teased

He grinned, "That's why I'm asking you so I can copy." he moved his eyebrows up and down as they sat up front.

Emma rolled her eyes but like usual, she went to hand out her homework to him until someone grabbed it and put it back on her desk. Alex.

Emma was a little taken back.

Alex glared over at JT, "she's not your servant." she looked at Emma, "I don't live with smart people who play stupid and give stupid people their homework so they can get their credit."

Emma bit her lip, looking over at Jt who swallowed afraid. But, Alex had a point, and Emma actually caught herself keeping her homework away from Jt even after Alex stormed to the back.

Jt didn't even ask again for that matter.

Emma couldn't help but glance over her shoulder during the lesson to see Alex already looking at her and she looked back up at the front at the teacher quickly.

Well that was weird.

The rest of the day, Emma didn't see Alex around, probably skipping. As she walked walk and opened her front door, she called out to her parents, nobody was home.

She sighed, exhausted, as she went down the stairs to her room to then stop in her tracks, her mouth hanging.

Alex and another new girl were making out on HER bed.

"Excuse me!?" Emma exclaimed and the girl jumped off of Alex, and Alex just rolled her eyes and laid back on her elbows.

"I-I'm sorry." the girl blushed and went running passed Emma.

Emma yelled at Alex, "You have your own bed!" she pointed to it, "EW!" she shivered disgusted. Did they have sex!?

"Relax." Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell me to relax Alex, this is understandable why I'd be mad!" Emma said and Alex got up walking over to her and Emma actually backed against the wall.

Was she going to punch her?!

"Yu know." Alex stopped inches away from her and looked her dead in the eye, "For someone so 'supportive' and _caring_, sounds you're a little judgemental to lesbians." she kept her look hard on her.

Emma swallowed hard. Did she come off that way? OH god.. it wasn't like that-

Emma found Alex's eyes roaming down her face to her neck, and then her chest..and Emma felt hot, was..was Alex checking her OUT!?

Alex leaned in and then whispered into Emma's ear, "Don't knock it til you try it." with that, she walked around Emma and went up the stairs hearing Manny come in.

Emma's eyes were wide, wondering what the hell just happened.

As she went back up the stairs after breathing a few seconds, she awkwardly entered the kitchen to Manny and Alex making pizza.

Manny groaned, "Today lasted forever."

Alex was smirking, seeing that look on Emma's face still but answered Manny, "Not for me." she jumped up on the counter, sitting on it.

Manny turned from the oven and gave Alex a playful look, "Well obviously." she went by her, poking her forhead, "Little Miss skip."

"Little Miss slut." Alex muttered back but was loud and clear, but Manny didn't take it offensively since the girls were still smiling.

Emma finally spoke up, "I'm going to go for a run." she went out the back door.

"What was that about?" Manny asked, seeing her best friend just vanish out of thin air.

Alex smirked and shrugged innocently.

Manny gave her a look, "If you want to stay in this house you're going to have to try to get along with everyone." she declared, "You know, be thankful." she raised an eyebrow at Alex, standing infront of her.

Alex looked down and saw how close they were, Manny right between her legs, it even made her heart stop for a second and she gazed into the girls eyes.

"I'll try." she almost whispered.

Manny gave her dimpled grin and nodded then gasped when the oven started to smoke up

"Good one brain dead." Alex teased, getting up to go help her.


	3. Wild Things

Emma stopped jogging when she saw she was passing the Ravine, why the hell did she come here?

She breathed hard and looked around, it was still 5pm, so wouldn't be so bad.

Curiousity ate at her so she slowly walked over while catching her breath from jogging all the way here.

She saw the burn out stoners, passed out in their lawn chairs and then the benches with beer probably from the night before..then she saw_ him_

Jay.

Jay heard movement from where he sat on top of a bench, staring down at a green bracelette and quickly looked up, putting the bracelette into his hand before the person saw and down it into his pocket.

Emma

He was as shocked as she was, and he looked around as she came over, "What are you doing here?" he has to ask.

She wasn't...meeting anyone was she? Thought she wasn't into this shit anymore.

"Thought you weren't into this anymre." Emma said back to him, as if reading his thoughts and sat up on the bench top with him.

Jay smirked looking down and softly chuckled, she was always good at that.. knowing what he was thinking too.

He shrugged, looking around again, "Just come here through the day to think..still a park you know." he teased.

Emma softly giggled, "You? Think?" she watched him just smirk again and then she went serious, "Alex living with us is torcher."

"Yeah I heard about that." he had to laugh and shake his head, "Worlds coming to an end."

"It's wierd." she breathed, agreeing with him. She then snuck a glance at him, she really missed talking to him. . why is it she always wanted him to talk to about this kind of stuff..not even Manny came to mind with it.

He narrowed his eyes to look at her, hair high up in a long pony tail, wearing black yoga pants and a white tank top.

He looked away before once again, caught, and went on with the conversation, "Alex can be cool if she's cool with you, try to suck it up and well...suck up." he teased.

"You know I can't do that." smirked Emma, guilty.

He grinned looking back at her, "Course not, but that or be swallowed by the beast." he said of Alex.

Emma nodded, understanding. She then felt sad when he got up, he was leaving?

"Come on, I'll drive you home." he looked up at the sky, "It's turning to night and I don't either of us wants to be here for ravine time."

Ugh, Emma missed the color of his eyes.. wait what? Emma snapped out of it and got up quickly, nodding.

As they walked to the car Jay had to playfully add, "Unless you're still into that." he earned a playfull slap in the arm and chuckled, "Still innocent little Greenpeace."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, opening his door. He still considered her innocent? Even AFTER they've hooked up?

Jesus what did it take to catch this guys attention

But Jay didn't mean it badly, he admired her good nature, her virtue..it made it much more sexier when she played bad girl.. but then again, he hadn't seen that side of her in a year.

When Saturday came, Emma's parents were gone to Joeys' cottage for the weekend and Manny was planning a party.

"Is this really a good idea?" Emma asked Manny, out in back yard.

Manny pulled pool things out of the shed and nodded, "Yes Emma! We need this." she informed.

Emma turned her head to see Alex by the back patio, having a smoke and she huffed, leaning in close to Manny.

"Did she talk you into this?" Emma whispered to her.

Manny giggled putting her hands on Emma's shoulders, "Em, no one needs to talk _me_ into a party. You on the other hand?" she teased.

Emma watched Alex go back inside and Manny started throwing balls and floats into the pool. Guess they were having a pool party?

Emma felt bothered again by that... did everyone think she wasn't fun or anything?

"Do you consider me uptight still?" she had to ask.

Manny giggled, "What?"

"Uptight." Emma said loud and clear, "Judgemental...not fun." she said gloomily.

"You're fun!" Manny insisted then slowly shrugged, "Just maybe not...party fun?"

"Party fun?" Emma asked

Manny nodded but declared, "There is a big difference. You're funny, can tell jokes, and have fun when sober...but when at a party..you don't get party fun. You know, wild."

"Wild is your thing." Emma teased.

Manny smirked, "And don't you know it!" she nudged her hip into Emma's, walking back to the back door to go inside.

"What's considered wild?" Emma asked.

Manny even blushed a bit, "Em.." she grinned mischeiviously, "Drinking lots, hooking up, doing things you wouldn't do sober and get away with it."

Emma opened the door to pause, "I've..hooked up." she said.

Manny raised an eyebrow, impressed Emma was speaking about that time of her life, usually when Jay came up Emma wanted to avoid it

"Really hook up Em, and not just behind closed doors, I don't know, even kiss a girl! Ask Alex how." she laughed at her joke and went inside.

Emma sighed following after her.

By 8pm, their house was crowded and Emma feared it was TOO crowded, Alex had invited her friends too and some of the guys that were in actual gangs were starting to scare her...pool party, not a good idea. Girls everywhere were wearing just bikinis, even Emma, thankfully she wore tight blue jean shorts too though and a white bikini top, her natural long blonde hair swinging as she walked to the kitchen.

"Alright." she told Manny who stood with Darcy, "Get me drunk then."

Manny looked at Emma confused, but entertainingly.

Emma reminded, "You said party fun was getting drunk, get me drunk."

Manny looked to Darcy, not knowing if she should protest this..it wasn't Emma. And Emma trying new things sometimes got her stuck in the gutter with it for a few weeks until she learned it wasn't for her.

"Girl said she wants a shot." came Alex's voice, peering behind Manny and putting her chin on Manny's shoulder, "So give her a shot." she even gave a smirk to Emma and laid down her own shot glass in front of Manny's vodka.

"Okay." laughed Manny, filling it up.

Emma took it slowly and took the shot, and shivered in digust. Alex's smirk turned to an amused grin and even Darcy laughed.

Emma took her second, then third shot a bit roughly and went to stop until Alex now stood infront of her.

"One more." Alex pressed on, raising her perfectly shaped eyebrow, holding Emma's filled up shot glass.

Emma stared back at Alex like a deer in the headlights but took it, Jay's voice in her head taunting her to suck up to Alex to be on her good side.

Emma took the shot and already felt dizzy but everyone around started to cheer and clap.

This was going to be quite the night.


End file.
